


He's Mine (Though I Wanted You Instead)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol calls out Jisoo for liking Jeonghan, accidentally being rude. As he tries to apologize, he realizes his crush on Jeonghan was a cover up for his crush on Jisoo. He doesn't try to fix things between them, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine (Though I Wanted You Instead)

"Can we talk, Jisoo?" Seungcheol asked the male as they walked outside. He leaned on a wall and looked straight into Jisoo's eyes, an eerie aura of seriousness surrounded him. 

Jisoo nodded, waiting for Seungcheol to speak up. The two shared a smile that had hidden meanings, one was genuine and the other was forced. "Is everything alright, Seungcheol?" 

"It's about you and Jeonghan." he replied fast. "I know you like him, but it's getting obvious that he likes me. I just don't like the way you look at him and talk to him. So, back off." his voice was stern and deep, seriously staring right at Jisoo's eyes. 

Joshua's heart broke in half. He felt his chest ache. "It's alright, Seungcheol." He said with a gentle voice. It was like ripping off a bandage, painfully quick. "There's no need to fight. You can have him." Despite his kind words and sweet smile, Jisoo was hurting inside. It was a contrast to Seungcheol's roughness. "I'll leave Jeonghan alone for you." the only reason why he was bothering Jeonghan was so he could be with Seungcheol, anyway...

This didn't feel right. Seungcheol swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to come with something to reply. "Thanks." was all he could say. "Glad you can understand." 

"Is that all, then? I have to go home." On the outside, Jisoo looked normal. He smiled like usual, no anger or hate in his eyes. For some reason, Seungcheol could see inside Jisoo and he knew the male was hurting. "Bye bye, Seungcheol. Text me later, okay? Good luck with Jeonghan." he waved, walking away. 

Seungcheol tried to find the courage to call out to him. He stood outside the school alone, watching Jisoo leave. Guilt built inside him. "Hey," he caught up to him. "Let's walk together."

Jisoo faintly smiled, staying silent as he was afraid his voice could crack and reveal his sadness. Seungcheol really wanted to apologize. He didn't want to be so rude, it just came out.. He was so angry at Jeonghan, not Jisoo. Why was the handsome male getting all of Jisoo's attention? His heart raced at this realization. He pushes it away. 

They eventually parted ways silenty. The next day at school, Jisoo kept his promise. He was locked up in the back of the classroom reading a book, trying hard to ignore Seungcheol as he walked in and took a seat next to Jeonghan. 

"Morning, Seungcheol." Jeonghan says. He sees the male has a bottle of milk. "Ah, let me have some!" He takes it without any shame and sips some, an indirect kiss happening between the two. "Thank you~" 

Seungcheol blushes and plays with the long hair. In the pit on his stomach he feels that it's wrong. Jeonghan looked so cute as his face turned red, though, embarrassed at his actions- Seungcheol decided it was best to drop Jisoo, he was handsome enough to get another guy. 

After school, Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to confess their feelings to each other. They're known as the popular power couple while Jisoo is still the polite shy guy stuck crying in the school bathroom wondering why this happened to him.

Seungcheol regrettably doesn't do anything. 


End file.
